Beverly Hills Stole My Soul
by Chocolate Unicorn
Summary: She always chased the spotlight. She did whatever it took to get it, only to have it move on to the next girl. That's all she lives for. Until one mistake has her packing her bags and heading to Tulsa with her brother and his wife.Can Tulsa change her?


_Disclaimer: I am not making a profit of this. I own my Oc's and nothing else. How sad :(_

**Ch.1 Mistakes I knew I was Making**

She sat there staring at the note, re-reading it every three seconds. Her mother had left for Africa again! She couldn't understand what the lure of sleeping in a poop hut and helping starving kids had on her. At first when her mother took a break from her modeling career to try out the new hippie fad, Skye thought it was funny, almost entertaining to see her mother try yoga and eat greens all day.

She pursed her lips as her friends raided her kitchen. "Ugh! Skye, what is this?" Dawn screamed. Skye turned her head to see her holding up chicken.

"That, my friend, would be my dinner," she replied, tapping her nails on the granite counter as she looked over the note once more.

_Dearest Skye,  
I know you will be angry with me when you read this. But Mother Earth—_

Hissing, she tore an edge off the paper. She couldn't stand this "Mother Earth" character. She was the stupid leader of the cult her mother had joined along with other B- and C-list models, trying to "help the world". She snorted; to half of the women there this was just some publicity stunt to get their pictures in the magazines. Of course she wasn't laughing at their idea; it was actually a pretty decent idea. One she had adopted herself. No She was laughing at how gullibal this "Mother Earth" woman was believing the lies that those women actually cared.

_—has decided to go to Africa and feed the hungry. I could not let her go alone. They need me, and she does too. Please understand that you a privileged child with a family that loves you very much. I need to spread that love around. We will be staying in a hotel for a week there to hear a conference that UN will be having there. I am sorry I cannot give you any information on the hotel in particular but here is the number you may reach me for the duration of my stay at The Man's place. I am so happy that you are following in my footsteps. When I come back we will have an initiation for you and you can join us, and aid in our cause to protect our earth._

_Much love,  
Dances with Feathers_

"Not in this lifetime," she murmured after crumpling the paper and putting it in the pocket of her beige mini dress. She refused to join the cult. The only reason she was "following" in her mother's hippie steps was, though she won't let you hear it, for publicity. They thought she was done. She had cold and intimidating; they wanted warm and sweet. She got fewer and fewer jobs, while her rival Marylyn received more and more. In the beginning it didn't make sense.

Skye Kirk had it all; long, wavy, dark brown hair that tumbled down her back, large dark eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, a decent tan, and a skinny physique. On the other hand Marylyn had curly red hair, freckles all over her face, pale skin, and was flat chested! She couldn't believe they had chosen blueberry pancake over her! So she figured the only way to win their hearts and their paycheck was to give them what they wanted. So what was more warm and sweet than some tree-hugging losers? Nothing! Of course she didn't expect it to be so much work, or for it to be so unhealthy.

"Hello! Skye, I've been calling you!" Dawn screamed again, banging her fist on the dark mahogany table, with a frozen chicken breast in her hand.

Skye smiled. If there was anyone less hippie than she was, it was Dawn. But she had to give it to the girl, she really wanted to be peaceful and loving. Something her peers respected, so she had the connections Skye needed. And in return she didn't need to be overly kind and sweet; she could be her normal self.

"Oh, sorry. What where you saying, dear?" She asked looking at her friend then looking back down tracing circles on the granite.

"Um , chicken? You vegetarian! You made an oath! That's what being us is all about. We refuse to follow 'The Man's' rules or eat his dead animals! Animals are friends not food!" she shouted, throwing it away in the garbage.

"Yes, well, I can't live on greens alone! And tofu gives me acne. Besides, meat is what helped us evolve." She glared at Dawn, turning away from her.

Sometimes, she wasn't even sure doing all this was worth it. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she told herself. She needed the attention drawn away from Marylyn, who had recently adopted the Mod style. So it was worth it if it worked out. Besides, if Skye wanted to have a better chance of standing out then she needed to try a more outrageous style than the Mod style. Of course she didn't know that that also meant adopting their customs, which to her were revolting. All they did was blabber about peace, love, and friendship.

She smiled at this. Her opinion of those three things where very different from the 'Hippie' point of view. For one, to her peace was and always would be impossible to achieve. History had proved that to us all very well. Also, love was an illusion. She saw love as a crutch for those that couldn't stand on their own. It was for the weak, something Skye Madelyn Kirk would never allow her self to become. And finally, friendship was a lie. Friends were good for three things; clothes, gossip, and getting closer to fame. For the past eight years all of her friends shared those qualieties.

Skye turned to look at her friend again. She considered Dawn a friend in her eyes. She knew this was cruel to others, but she didn't care. What she did care about was how on Earth she was going to support herself, (no she was not going to go running to her brother, not this time) while her mother was halfway across the world. Six years ago this would have worried her, but by now, she was used to this neglect.

"Get over your acne problems and that stupid evolution thing. It's the man's way of poisoning our minds and making us hurt our brothers and sisters!" she snapped one last time, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

Skye sighed, she always tried her hardest not look at Dawn too much. She was just too pretty, especially for a D-list model. Her blonde hair was already past her shoulders resting on the small of her back. Skye couldn't stand her beauty. She was A-list material and didn't care! She couldn't stand how she looked and that frightened Skye. She was one of those girls gifted with beautiful, straight hair and naturally tanned skin. Her blue eyes could pierce your soul, which helped her with getting her parents to allow her to be a hippie. She couldn't see why Dawn wanted to be a hippie so much. When she would ask, all Dawn would say is "I want to be part of something bigger than myself". Skye would stare at her in disbelief; she sounded like her brother when she said that.

"I'd love to debate over how 'The Man' is keeping us down, but I seem to have bigger issues at hand." She snapped, flicking her dark brown hair over her shoulders. "It seems my mother has forgotten she has a child again and has left me the mistress of this palace." Dawn's jaw dropped; she had a twinkle in her eyes that said, "I have a plan." Skye gazed over at her with her cruel black coals that some would describe as eyes.

"What?" she snapped, she was now definitely not in the mood.

She hadn't eaten real food for days, that chicken was supposed to be her first real peace of meat in a month, and she was tired of carrying a hemp bag with her. But she had to keep up the act until a new style came around. She prayed it would be the opposite of peace, love, and friendship. Something like anger, rebellion, and lots of dark colors, which complemented her very well if she did say so herself.

"We can have a party!" Dawn announced.

Skye had to admit she was impressed.

"A party, huh? Mmmm…yeah, that sounds doable. But who would we invite…actually who wouldn't we invite!" She laughed; jumping off the chair she had occupied, and skipping toward the phone.

"Call up Avery. We're gonna need…umm…some 'Film.'" She smiled mischievously. "You know…not the movie film either."

"Yes Dawn I think I understood you the first time…..wait! This is gonna be a hippie party?" Skye gasped, jumping away from the phone as if it were on fire.

"Well yeah…what other type would it be? This is gonna be great; I'll get the floor ready." Dawn announced again, before rushing off.

Skye stood there quietly. She had been in this situation before, and she knew that if the cops came she would have her little butt in jail. And it wouldn't be fun because Mommy wouldn't be there to bail her out. She sighed; she didn't have Daddy to bail her out either. These where the times she wished her mother had kept her weirdness to herself, so her father would be able to stop this from happening. Of course her final alternative was Dean, and she didn't want to have to call her brother, not after what he did.

She clenched her teeth. Getting some floozy seventeen year old pregnant was one thing; it was even overlook-able. Falling in love with her was another. But dumping his modeling career to live in Tulsa as a construction worker and working for a degree in becoming an architect was a completely different ball game! She shivered as she dialed Avery's number. Against her better judgment, she would have this party. She sighed, she could just see what would happen--

"Helloooo?" She sighed, her thoughts interrupted by the stoned out voice of Avery Wood.

"Yeah, it's Skye. We're having a party over at my place. Keep it on the DL, savvy? We also need your services."

"Rad, man. Yeah, no prob. I'll be over with some of my extra stash. Man, I'll also bring—"

"Yeah, sounds great. Come over at around seven."

And with that the deed was done, and in the pit of her stomach her gut said to run.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ten hours later, Skye found herself skipping out of the police station happily, following her brother. Despite the relief she felt her hands where still shaking slightly from the entire day she had spent cooped up in the holding cell. A rare smile was plastered on her face, she couldn't remeber the last time she so relieved to see concrete that wasn't on the walls, ceiling, or bed. The sun was low in the sky, giving off a pinkish glow. She sighed if she hadn't been in the slammer she would be at the beach right now, like she had been for every sunset.

"Dammit, Skye!" Dean screamed as she followed him out to his car, she frowned, leave it to him to kill the mood.

She starred at him, marking the changes. Crossing her fingers she hoped for something that she could blame on Sandy. She hoped for a missing arm, or chunks of missing skin from his hands or face. Pouting she didn't see any of that. Sure his hair was a lighter blonde and he was tanner then ever. She guessed it was from the manual labor and working out in the hot sun. His muscles where built but his hands where calloused, which wasn't exactly horrible.

She pursed her lips, there was nothing bad about his changes. This made her sad she was hoping for something like a terrible scar or something to ruin his great face and distract from his brown eyes, at the least. At least that would give her a reason to actually hate Sandy. But so far nothing came up, other than ruining her life and her brother's. It was enough, she had to admit, but she wanted more. A little fuel to the fire.

"Sorry…I didn't even know there would be drugs," she lied as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Her nose scrunched up as she smelled herself.

She smelled like prison.

"Sorry? You didn't tell me Mom had gone! You throw a party with no supervision! You get thrown in jail! You do know that goes on your permanent record, right?" he yelled, as he came to a halt.

She starred at him in awe; she must have really ticked him off for him to be screaming at her. Stopping behind him, she tried to remeber the last time anyone, including her brother, had yelled at over his shoulder she could just make-out his red Mustang, with a blonde girl sitting shotgun and a baby in the backseat.

"No I didn't," she lied again, glaring at the passengers in the mustang. She didn't need this. "Did you know you knocked up a seventeen-year-old skank, married her, and threw away your entire life?"

"Enough!" he snarled, before sighing louldy. She smiled, that was usually a sign of him cooling off. "I called Mom; you're coming to live with me. She agrees you've gone to far. Beverly Hills is messing with your brain."

She didn't move; her left boot crunched under the gravel as she stomped it.

"WHAT? No, no, no, no, no, no! You can't go by what Mom says! She's in Africa! The feces fumes are messing with her head!" He shook his head at her idea. She stomped her foot once more angrily. "What!? It's possible! 'Sides, I am not moving to Hicville Tulsa! That's where she's from! Do you want me turn out like her? Seventeen and already married with a kid! I'm better off here!" she screamed, stepping back from him.

"Skye Madelyn Kirk, lower your voice! And as good as my witness you will not turn out that way! You're losing your soul here. Smoking pot and hanging out with burnouts! And don't think I don't know you're just doing this to get the agencies' attention! Maybe if you were doing it from the bottom of you heart like Mom I wouldn't mind! Your not better off here. Everything's fake here, just like the people." he murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're coming with me to Tulsa until she comes home. Think of it as a vacation from hell."

Her eyes revealed only one emotion: fear.

"There aren't any malls there! I've checked! They don't have a single decent store! What type of a vacation is that! If Heaven has no malls then I'm staying in hell!" she shrieked.

"Well then consider that a punishment for making me leave work to fly across the U.S to get you!" She jerked away from him.

"You didn't have to bring her!" she growled in a low voice.

"I love her Skye. Get used to it. Besides she insisted on coming to meet you." Skye laughed at this.

This Sandy character wanted to meet her, while her brother was busting her out of jail. Her smile vanished once the humor was gone.

"I hate you. I really do. Ruining your life wasn't bad enough....now you have to bring me down too?" she whispered, no emotion in her voice.

She gave him one last look before giving up and walking towards the car. He stood there speechless, he wanted to say he wasn't ruining her life, and that he was happy with his choices. But Skye was already halfway across the parking lot.

She growled to herself. She wouldn't rest till she was back home. She wouldn't rest until her brother was away from this illusion of love. If he had to be weak, he should at least be weak with someone else. Why couldn't he have married Twiggy; someone with fame, looks, and money? No, he settled for pretty, poor, and floozy.

Climbing into the car she could see the look on Sandy's face: she had heard the entire thing. All Skye could do was think of how much she hated her and wanting her to feel the same pain she was. So she smiled.

**_

* * *

_**

_Before I say anything, I would like to thank my amazing Beta-Reader Extreme Writer. Your the best!_

_This is my first story for The Outsiders. I hope you enjoy it. I don't really want any reviews. Just read it, and if you like it enough to review then go crazy. :)_

_-----Choclate Unicorn-----_


End file.
